Scarlet's Skirt Problem
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Scarlet was about to eat a carrot, but a rabbit snatches it. She chases after it and unfortunately lands into a rabbit hole. Will Scarlet be unstuck, and who will help her?


**A/N: This short story is dedicated to a request by crafordbrian1. (Updated with one change.)**

One fine night in Starland, the starlings were spending their afternoon after their visit to Wishworld.

Scarlet, like Sage and the others, brought some souvenirs to keep. Some were toys, some were valuables, and some were food. She had brought carrots back to their world, and had decided to eat some since she had learned carrots were nutritious and very healthy.

At one point, Scarlet was sitting against a tree outside of the starling dorms, who is holding one of the carrots she had brought. Just before she was about to take a bite, something snatched it from her before she can eat it.

Scarlet was a bit startled by this, turning to see a rabbit who had snatched the carrot away from her.

"Hey! Give that back!", Scarlet said towards the rabbit.

The rabbit then started to hop away with Scarlet's carrot, as this causes Scarlet to begin chasing the rabbit.

The rabbit hopped around the field as Scarlet was struggling to catch up. Scarlet was managing to come closer towards the hopping rabbit during the chase, saying, "Almost...there...", until the rabbit sees a burrow hole ahead...

...

...and the rabbit went in the rabbit hole, and Scarlet accidentally going in the rabbit hole, with her skirt, legs and boots outside the hole, with the top half of her body inside the rabbit hole.

Scarlet muffled underground as the rabbit went away inside the rabbit hole, "Darn it!", before saying whilst underground, "Uh, hey? ...Guys?", who then tries to push herself out of the hole, but to no avail.

The rabbit hole had fit her size and width of her body and skirt. Scarlet was stuck.

"Uh...I think I'm stuck...", Scarlet uneasily said, "I need some help here...", and in a few moments, she tried to call out, "Somebody? Anybody?! I need help!", but no answer.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, she was still stuck in the rabbit hole at no avail to escape.

Fortunately, her calls for help had woke her friend Vega up.

Vega slowly woke up drowsily, before she looked out her window and immediately was worried when she saw Scarlet stuck in the rabbit hole, her skirt and legs upwards.

* * *

Scarlet was starting to complain about her skirt when she was still stuck, "Curse this...skirt...I should've worn something else to wear! It's too big and thick for me to push out!", complaining about how skirt which eclipsed the rabbit hole, and then grunted, "I...must...try...to-", who tries to push herself out before she hears several fabrics ripping in the process, "OH, COME ON! I ripped my- Ugh! This hole is about 16cm and my skirt got fitted into it...", she then growls as she tries to get out, "Help, I'm stuck!", she shouted.

"Scarlet! I'm coming!", Vega's voice was heard by Scarlet underground, which made the magenta-haired starling smile.

Scarlet called, "Vega! I'm caught inside a rabbit hole, can you please help me?"

"No problem!", Vega said, before she started pulling her legs in an effort to get her out.

Scarlet struggled to get out as well, "Harder!", saying to Vega as they both use all their strength...

 **POP!**

Scarlet pops out of the rabbit hole, both flying back as Scarlet lands first, with Vega then landing on Scarlet's arms.

Scarlet had a bit of dirt on her shirt, and a few rips were on her skirt.

"Whoa...that was fast. I was trapped in there for over 30 minutes, but there wasn't anyone to help. But I'm glad you came.", Scarlet smiled to Vega.

Vega told her friend, "You're welcome. And thank you. I saved you...and you saved me."

"Well, the first is better. Because without you, I would've been stuck forever. If that rabbit shouldn't have gotten away with my carrot-", Scarlet said.

Vega then planted a kiss on Scarlet's cheek.

"...I wouldn't be stuck at all.", charmed Scarlet.

She kisses Vega, surprising her as the blue-haired starling deepens into the kiss.

Their lips part, and Vega suddenly noticed her shirt covered in a bit of dirt and mostly her ripped skirt, asking Scarlet, "What happened to your skirt? It's ripped."

"Yeah, I was trying to get out of the rabbit hole, but my skirt was too big for me to get out. Maybe I should try something else to wear. No more skirts.", decided Scarlet.

The rabbit, without the carrot, appears on the other end of the rabbit hole, as Scarlet and Vega see, "Look! That's the rabbit that made me chase after it and made me go into the rabbit hole!"

"Hop!", suddenly said Sage, who comes over and picks up the rabbit, "What are you doing outside?", petting it.

Scarlet questions Sage, "That...was your rabbit?"

"Yeah. I got him as a pet from Wishworld. He is supposed to be taking his naptime.", said Sage, "He loves carrots so much, though."

Scarlet said, "Wait...where's the...?"

"Okay, Scarlet, Vega. See you in the morning.", Sage yawned, going back to the dorms.

As both Scarlet and Vega watch Sage go back, Scarlet turns back to the rabbit hole and started running towards it.

"I gotta go back! The carrot might be still in there!", Scarlet said as she ran, going into the rabbit hole again!

Vega was shocked, "GAH! No!", before helping her out again by pulling her legs (also ripping the skirt some more), causing them to fly back once again and this time, Vega was the one to land first and catch Scarlet in her arms. She asks, "So, Scarlet...did you find the carrot?"

"I guess the rabbit ate it, Vega.", said Scarlet, who had found out already. She then got up from Vega's arms as she and Vega walk back to their dorms, saying, "I'll clean myself up and change into something more...handsome. I have some more carrots with me anyway. Who knows, maybe if I can have a date with someone special, we could have some carrots, by any chance."

Vega blushed by Scarlet's suggestion, "Sounds great, Scarlet."

The two then laughed and giggled as they went back.


End file.
